Radiators are typically used for cooling a vehicle engine by transferring heat from the engine to the atmosphere. The radiators are typically formed of numerous channels through which a coolant, such as a mixture of water and antifreeze, passes. The radiators are often mounted at a front of the vehicle to receive airflow due to forward movement of the vehicle. The airflow picks up the heat from the coolant as the air passes over the channels.
Grille assemblies are frequently used as a covering at the front of a vehicle to protect the radiator and engine of the vehicle while allowing air to pass therethrough for cooling. Grille deflectors may be provided in a spaced-apart relationship along a height of the grille assemblies to provide openings through which air may enter the engine compartment.